The Lost Uchiha
by OnceDeadTwiceShy
Summary: Fifteen years ago, Itachi and Sasuke fought. Sasuke won and when his brother came back to life, there Itachi explained his reasons for killing the entire clan but him. But Itachi left on thing out. His daughter he had before Sasuke killed him. Now, fifteen years later, Ailia Kita is being hunted. By who? She does not know. But she knows she needs answers and fast!
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey! So this idea had been stuck in my head for awhile, so I'm typing it and seeing where it goes._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 ** _() ()  
0 0_**

 ** _Prologue_**

 _Itachi hushed the baby girl he held so close to his chest when she began to cry. "Hush, shhh...It's okay. It's okay my dear little one." He whispered in soothing tone he once used with Sasuke when he was born._

 _Itachi leaned his head down to press his forehead gently to the whimpering child. He looked at her with a soft smile and sadden eyes. "Everything will be alright, for you my daughter." He kissed her little nose, in which that calmed her down and had her open her eyes at the strange touch. Her little eyes looked right into her father's. Such brightness existed in her onyx eyes. Itachi's smile shifted to a frown as he closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath. He didn't want to leave his daughter. Two of his joys in life he has to leave._

 _Life wasn't fair, and Itachi knew this._

 _There was a sudden rustling of leaves in the night. Itachi looked up sharply, eyes glowing a fierce red, searching for the intruder. Itachi tucked his little girl further in his coat when he spotted a female figure coming towards him._

 _Kunai out, he aimed and threw the sharp knife with a_ zing _cutting the air. He heard a thud and curse as he readied another one. "So that's the thanks I get for you helping you?" A woman yelled and made herself known in the night before Itachi could throw another one at her._

 _Itachi relaxed some, his eyes going back to normal when he recognized who it was. "Rin," he said and looked over the woman._

 _Rin Kita is her name. Itachi had met this woman years ago when she had found him bleeding to death, but he knew her from a long time ago. Rin had healed him and taken care of him for a week before Itachi left. But in that time, Itachi came to learn that she was a family's friend's daughter. His mother's friend specifically. Rin and her parents lived in the Wave country, in a house near the mountains that were surrounded by water. Rin was close to Itachi, if he remembered correctly, when they were younger. Now, the woman was grown, close to age and height as he, wearing all black to blend in the night, as instructed._

 _Rin huffed and lifted up the kunai knife on her finger in his line of vision to see. "Yeah. Next time you go to kill me, make sure you don't miss." She huffed and walked closer._

 _"I don't miss." Itachi said blankly and Rin rolled her eyes, from what he could see when she was nearer._

 _"Where is the child?" She asked. Rin had gotten a letter from her former friend a month ago, explaining that he would be having a child soon and needed her help. Against all of what she was told because Uchiha Itachi is a murderer, she agreed and waited for his letter again for a time and place to retrieve the child._

 _Itachi pulled her arm out of his coat and revealed a small bundle in white. Rin peered closer and saw the little turf of black hair and rounded face. In a second, Rin's heart melted. "Oh would you look at that." She cooed and took the child out of Itachi's arms._

 _Itachi almost resisted Rin taking his baby from him, but at the last second he let it happen. This had to happen. Itachi had to let her go to give her a chance at life. "Gender?" Rin asked softly._

 _Itachi cleared his throat. "Female. Her name is Ailia." Itachi whispered her name. "She was born September third at one O'clock in the morning." Itachi had remembered the exact time she was born._

 _Rin looked up from Ailia and saw the despair look in the Uchiha's eyes. Rin's heart went out to her old friend. "I'll take care of her. I promise, Itachi." She said and the older Uchiha nodded solemnly._

 _Itachi closed his eyes to stop the tears forming. Once he felt the sting leave his eyes, he opened them once again, placing a hand on Ailia's head. He bent his head down and placed a gentle kiss on her little head. "I love you my sweet daughter." Itachi's voice was shaking from how much he was restraining himself from crying._

 _This had to be done._

 _When Itachi lifted his head back up to Rin, he pulled out an envelope containing letters, and handing it to the woman. "When she's ready." He stated before turning around and left in the dark._

 _Rin watched him leave quickly and in that moment Ailia began to cry. Rin looked down at her and brought her closer to her heart to calm the child. "I promise I'll take care of you." Rin whispered._


	2. Chapter 2

Well, two favorites, two followers and one review already! Sweet!

Enjoy!

() ()

0 0

 _ **Chapter One**_

 _ **Fifteen Years Later**_

Ailia walked along the river bank as the afternoon sun warmed the glistering water. She watched the water here and there, seeing a fish jump out to catch a bug every now and then. It was a warm summer day, the last month of summer. Next month, the start of fall, would be her birthday. Ailia couldn't wait to turn fifteen! Unlike most kids her age, she was highly intelligent. She would ace her classes and the teachers were always impressed. Some of the kids...not so much.

Ailia was just walking back from town, hands full of a large paper bag of food, when she heard fast footsteps behind her.

Slowly down and turning her head to look, her eyes widened when she saw a group of kids running towards her. These weren't just any other kids from the village. These were bullies. Bullies who went out of their own way to pick a fight with her. Without a second thought, she turned back around and hastened her pace.

Ailia ran as fast as she could with the heavy bag in her arms, trying to avoid a fight with them, when a sudden sharp object struck the back of her head. _Hard_. Ailia yelped and dropped the bag, food spilling everywhere on the ground, and she clutched the back of her head to ease the pain. But it hurt a lot for the young girl that she notice the kids surrounding her until one of them yanked her by the shirt and was in her face.

"Hey there, loser." The eldest boy in the group mocked, the others snickering.

Ailia gulped and struggled to get free, but the boy laughed and threw her to the ground roughly.

Ailia landed on her butt, the sting making her close her eyes tightly again and looked at the kids forming a semi circle behind the leader. "Nobody likes you, loser. Why don't you just run away?" The boy sneered.

Ailia looked down, saying nothing in the hopes they would leave soon before her mom got worried.

"She's about to cry!" a girl yelled and started laughing, the others following suit.

"Your pathetic, loser!" The leader mocked before picking up a pear and throwing it at Ailia's head before laughing and leaving.

Ailia flinched and whined lowly at the hit, but refused to look at them. The same group of kids would tease her and even bully her because she was smarter than them. She was always on time, always finished her work, and never got in trouble. That was why she was bullied endlessly, everyday, every week and for as long as she could remember.

Of course her mom knew about it. Her mom had threatened the kids parents, but the kids had gotten worse with her. Ailia tried to avoid them, telling her mom when she was offered to teach her how to defend herself that she would just avoid them, try not to cause any problems. Of course her mother shook her head and said she would regret it.

And she did.

Each day she regretted it, but she wasn't a fighter type person. She hated conflict and any violence she ever saw, Ailia would shrink away from it. Even now when they made her feel smaller. The idea of her fighting back made her think they would bully her even worse than they do now.

When she heard them far far away from her, Ailia moved to her knees and started picking up the bruised food. She set everything back in the bag neatly and heaved it back into her arms, walking back to her house, ignoring the pain in her head.

 _ **() ()**_

 _ **0 0**_

"Mom! I'm home!" Ailia called when she walked through the front door.

Ailia walked to the kitchen and placed the bag on the counter, fixing her blue shirt and removing her long ebony hair from its holder. Her hair was long to her waist and _thick_. Her mother said she had her father's hair, black as night and thick like a horses tail. And because she had a lot of it, it was heavy on her head. Ailia had once thought of chopping her hair off extremely short, but each time she pulled it over her shoulder, it reminded her of the father she never met.

Ailia's father didn't ditch out on her and her mom. Actually, her father was a very special man. A man who was a ninja from a different village. Ailia had heard the stories about the great ninjas all around the world and loved the idea of her father being one of them. Her father served a great person and protected a whole village! To have a father like that, it would be amazing. So, she never cut her hair. It reminded her of her father too much to do so.

Sadly though, when Ailia was only a baby her father was called to battle and died fighting for the village.

Ailia was jolted out her thoughts when her mother touched her shoulder. Ailia looked up to her mother, only coming to her stomach in height, and smiled.

Rin smiled down at her adopted daughter, taking in her features. Ailia had grown so fast to be much like her father. Smart, mellow, and even had his eyes and slight rounded cheeks. As Rin studied her, she noticed a slight red bump in the left corner of her forehead. Rin's smile turned into a concern one before asking, "What happened?"

Ailia knew her mother had seen the mark from the pear throw and looked away. "Nothing, really." she mumbled.

Rin turned Ailia's face back to her and raised a brow. "Nothing? Ailia this doesn't look like nothing."

Ailia sighed as she looked in her mother's worried eyes. "They didn't do much other than throw a rock and pear at me." She said and saw her mother's face grow angry.

"Those _brats_ need to learn a lesson or two." Rin brushed past Ailia, heading straight for the door.

Ailia whipped around so fast, she didn't even feel her feet touch the floor when she gripped her mom's arm back. "No! Mom, please don't make this worse." Ailia looked at her pleading eyes.

Rin looked down at her daughter and sighed, "Ailia, you are my child and I promised your father that I would protect you." Rin stated, but shut the cracked opened door.

Ailia let her mother's arm go and pushed a lock behind her ear. "I know, but their just kids who don't know any better. They just don't like me and I really don't care." Ailia said truthfully.

Sure, she might hate getting teased every day, but in truth she didn't care what they thought or said to her. Ailia knew what was right and what was wrong. She knew that her mother would always be there for her and love her. Ailia might not have a father, but her mother was like a father and mother at the same time. Stern with her to teach her a right lesson, but gentle so Ailia didn't think she hated her.

Ailia loved her mom for that.

Rin saw her daughter quiet, not unusual, and pulled her into a hug. When Ailia wrapped her arms around her waist and buried her face in her stomach, Rin combed her fingers through the long locks. "Well, I like you baby girl. I _love_ you with all my soul and your dad would be proud of who you've grown to be." Rin whispered and felt Ailia chuckle before a small wave of tears overcame her.

Rin simply held her close, soothing her as she cried with a small sad smile on her face.

 _ **() ()**_  
 _ **0 0**_

Later that night, Ailia was tucked in her bed sleeping away when there was a soft noise. A little creak of the wooden floor that woke her up. Ailia always would sleep lightly and would hear every little noise the house made. So when she heard the little creak and nothing more, she slipped her eyes closed again. It might have been a mouse or the wind making the house creak and groan, normally it was.

 _Creeeaaaaak_

Another noise snapped her awake.

Ailia turned her head to her door and listened.

"Who are-ah!"

Ailia jumped out of her bed when she heard her mother scream. Without thinking, she ripped her door open and rand down the hall towards her mother's room when she heard wrestling and several things breaking. "Mom?" She called, about to open the door.

"Ailia! Don't you dare!" Her mother shouted form her room when Ailia was about to turn the knob.

More scary sounds had Ailia on edge. Her mother was in there and something was happening to her, Ailia had to get in there and help. Ailia jumped when she heard a low scream and took a deep breath before reaching for the knob again.

But this time the door was suddenly opened and her mother stood there, panting and looking rather disheveled. "Mom what's-"

"We have to go." Rin grabbed Ailia's arm, leading her down the hall and stairs quickly as possible.

"Wait, mom what's going on?" Ailia asked, keeping up with her mother, but barely.

"Intruders." Rin said, stopping at the door so they could get their shoes on.

"Intruders? What do they-"

Rin whipped around, scaring Ailia when she started to shout. "Ailia! We have to go right now! Stop asking questions!" Rin ordered.

When Ailia only nodded, not use to her mother shouting at the top of her lungs, Rin took her hand tightly and they both left the house running as fast as they could.

Ailia didn't know how they ended up at the docks, but they were soon untying their boat and hopping in. Rin started the motor and pushed the boat further in the water. Right as soon as Rin got in the boat with Ailia, two men dressed in black appeared.

One reached out for Rin. Ailia screamed in terror, but saw her mom grab the strange man's wrist and twist his arm before pushing off of him with her foot. The man cursed and went to grab them, but they were in pretty deep water by now.

Ailia looked at her mother, who was busy steering the boat, and gulped. "Mom, what is going on? Who are those people?" She screeched.

Rin looked at her daughter, about to answer when there was a sharp _zing_ noise cutting through the air. Without thinking, Rin pulled Ailia down on the boat as the knife zipped past them. Rin looked up and saw the two men running on the water, getting close to the boat. Rin cursed and looked at her terrified daughter. "Ailia, listen to me. Take this," she handed her a white envelope, "take this and go to the hidden leaf village. I'm going to distract them long enough for you to get out of here." Rin tried to explain, but Ailia continued to shake her head and grip onto Rin.

"No, wait mom what are you talking about?" Ailia tried to cling to her mother, but her mother was starting to pull away from her.

"Ailia I don't have time to explain! You need to get out of here!" Rin pulled away, but Ailia gripped her arms again. When Rin looked down at Ailia's wide, tearful eyes, Rin pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Ailia. I always have." Rin said with a shaky voice and pushed away.

Ailia didn't have a chance to call out to her mother when she saw her land on the water's surface and the two men stopped before her. The boat sped away in the water before Ailia saw her mother engage in battle.

"No!"

 _ **~End Chapter One~**_

 ** _So?_**

 ** _Yours truly,_**

 ** _OnceDeadTwiceShy._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Two_**

 ** _The Dream_**

 _"No matter what you decide to do from now on...I will love you forever." Itachi's whispered as he had their foreheads pressed together._

 _Sasuke's eyes were wide with fear. Not because this was his brother, but because his brother was starting to fade from him. The last of Itachi was slowly being taken from him once again, but his smiling face never left Itachi's face._

 _That was the last thing Sasuke saw._

Sasuke woke up calmly, his onyx eyes were looking at the early sun filtering through the window into his bedroom. Sasuke laid still as he replayed his brother's last words to him. The words filled his heart with longing and warmth. His missed his brother dearly, but knew Itachi was still watching over him.

After a moment or two, Sasuke turned his head to right and looked at Sakura. Sakura Uchiha, his wife and mother of their daughter, Sarada Uchiha. He smiled down at his sleeping wife and kissed her temple lightly. After years of anger and pain, his wife and daughter along with his best friend helped come back from his darkness.

Sasuke carefully got out of bed, not to disturb Sakura, and walked out of the room. He walked down the hall and opened a door, his daughter's room. Peeking inside, he saw her sleeping peacefully on her side. Sasuke smiled and shut the door before walking down the stairs to the kitchen.

 ** _() ()_**

 ** _0 0_**

The sound of sizzling eggs filled the silence in the kitchen. Sasuke sat at the head of the table, sipping his coffee and reading the newspaper. Sarada sat on his right, adjusting her red glasses and waiting calmly for the food her mother was making.

Sakura turned around and served the eggs with bacon and fresh biscuits on each of their plates with a proud smile. "Breakfast is served." She announced and sat down beside her husband on his left. Sarada started eating, she had twenty minutes to get the the academy early before anyone else, mainly Baruto. She had to train more than him and quite frankly didn't want to deal with his loud self.

Sasuke took a bite of the eggs, nodding in approval of the taste, and continued to read the daily news. Sakura hummed as she ate her food and smiled whenever she looked at her husband and daughter.

This was their normal routine. They would eat together, wave Sarada off to school (sometimes walk her there), come back home and do their own little things until Sarada came home.

Life in the leaf village was peaceful as they ever were.

 ** _() ()_**

 ** _0 0_**

 _Sasuke looked around in the thick white fog, his black eyes grew concerned._

 _Where was he?_

 _The air smelled salty and crisp. When Sasuke looked down past the fog that clouded his feet, he saw his own reflection. A mirror perhaps? No, it was water. Sasuke could tell it was because it rippled as if someone had touched the surface. Then there was a voice._

 _"Sasuke."_

 _Sasuke whipped around when he heard the voice. An old voice he knew and miss oh too much. When he whipped around, his onyx eyes widened at who he was seeing. There, standing as calmly as usual, was Itachi. Itachi looked like he did the day he died...again. His long black hair, pulled back in his traditional low pony tail, swayed in a mysterious wind._

 _"Itachi?" Sasuke's voice echoed as he stepped closer, smiling at his older brother._

 _Itachi did not smile at seeing his younger brother, whom had grown much taller, but spoke calmly. "Ailia, she's in danger."_

 _Sasuke lost his smile as his dark brows drew together. "Ailia? Who is Ailia?" He asked, but Itachi shook his head._

 _"Sasuke, she's in danger." Itachi said again, confusing Sasuke even more._

 _Sasuke wasn't understanding Itachi, but before he could ask another question, Itachi started to fade._

 _"Find her." Itachi's voice echoed as his image began to disappear._

 _Sasuke went to reach out for his brother, but it was too late._

Sasuke woke up suddenly in his study, remembering he had fallen asleep. His heart was racing in his chest, the memory of seeing his brother came back quickly. Sasuke had seen Itachi. Spoke to Itachi as if he was really there. But Itachi was talking about a girl...Ailia? Saying she was in some kind of danger, but what kind? Had Itachi actually visit him from the great beyond or was it just his subconscious making it up?

Why would it make something like that in the first place? Sasuke grabbed a blank paper and scribbled the girl's name on it. Without a last name, it would be nearly impossible to find her.

Sasuke wasn't sure why he was bothering to believe his dream, but he had a feeling that it wasn't _just_ a dream. The way Itachi appeared and his voice. Most wouldn't be able to detect it without knowing him, but Sasuke had heard Itachi's voice shaking. Itachi was concerned for this girl, why though?

That would be something Sasuke would find out.

 _ **~End Chapter Two~**_

 _ **Welp, there's that.**_

 _ **Yours truly,**_

 _ **OnceDeadTwiceShy.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**So many reviews and followers already on this!**_

 _ **Alrighty then, I take it you guys like the theory of Itachi having a daughter.**_

 _ **As always, love the reviews.**_

 ** _So, stupid me accidentally sent this story to my English teacher instead of my report. -_- But! She read it and actually liked it. Lol._**

 ** _Chapter Three_**

 ** _Ailia_**

Goro sat on the ledge of the river bank as the early summer sun peeked out behind the mountains. Goro held his fishing pole lightly, but firmly as the line waded in the lake. It was a perfect time for fishing catfish.

As the sun rose higher, the air began to become warm with the sun rays. Goro's old eyes looked on past his line in the water and noticed something. Something small, and something floating towards the bank. It was a small boat. Goro squinted his eyes to see it clearer in the early morning and saw the boat was empty. Now why would a boat be stranded all the way out here?

The boat moved with the tide, coming closer and closer to shore. "Hello?" Goro asked in a gruff voice. No answer.

Sighing, Goro placed his pole on the bank carefully so it wouldn't tip or slip into the water. As the boat neared, he stepped into the sandy shallow water, reaching out for the the boat and pulled it ashore.

Goro looked inside and his eyes grew when he saw a young girl sprawled on the bottom, looking half blue since she was wearing a tank top and shorts. It might be summer, but it was nearing its end and the nights and early mornings were starting to get cold for fall. Now why on earth was there a girl, dressed like this, in an abandoned boat?

Goro leaned over the side and shook the girl awake. When she finally stirred and looked at him, Goro jumped ten feet high and ten feet back from the boat.

The girl's eyes were bright red and it struck fear in him. Enough for him to have a panic attack. He never seen a thing like that in his life. And he didn't want to see it ever again. Damn girl looked a demon.

 _ **() ()  
** **0 0**_

Naruto sat in his chair at his desk with elbows propped up and fingers laced together. His chin rested on top of his laced fingers, eyes closed, and snoring away.

Sasuke watched and listened to Naruto sleep away the morning with a deep frown. Why is it that whenever it's something important, the blonde is _always_ asleep? Sasuke sighed and shook his head.

He had come to the Hokage tower early in the hopes he could talk to Naruto about this girl, Ailia. That dream with Itachi continued to haunt him the more he dwelled on it. Sasuke wasn't sure what made him dream that, but knew it wasn't normal and he had to do something. Find this girl and ask her questions.

Except, he only had a first name. He didn't know what her last name was or what she even looked like. So why was he doing this?

 _Because my brother asked me to._

A loud snore had Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts and glared at the dobe. So, he cleared his throat. "Naruto!" Sasuke shouted, effectively waking the blonde up.

Naruto blinked away the sleep and glared at whoever disturbed him from his nap. Of course he was receiving an infamous Uchiha glare. "Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Naruto yawned and leaned back in his chair.

"I'm here because I need to know if we have anyone on file by the name of Ailia." Sasuke answered.

Naruto raised a blonde brow. "Ailia?" Sasuke nodded and Naruto stood up, going around his desk and going to the files. "What's her last name?" He asked, opening a drawer filled with files.

At this Sasuke refused to answer. When Naruto heard nothing and turned to him, expecting it, Sasuke mumbled, "I don't know."

"I'm sorry?" He asked.

"I said I don't know." Sasuke spoke up and watched Naruto shut the drawer and turned to him.

"Without a name, how will I find her? Do you have a description of her at least?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shook his head. "No."

"Hair color? Eye color? Skin color? Anything at all?" Each question Naruto asked, he was given a shake of the head. Naruto sighed and walked back to his chair. He plopped down and looked at his old friend. "Why are you searching for a girl you don't even know?" He asked.

Sasuke kept his mouth shut, thinking of how to put his thoughts into some kind of logical sentence. But nothing made sense. Sasuke looked at his old friend's expecting blue eyes and sighed, looking to the side. "Itachi."

"Itachi?" Naruto asked, his interest piqued. Naruto hasn't heard that name in at least fifteen years. So Sasuke mentioning it now of all times, had him curious.

"I dreamt of Itachi." Sasuke answered.

"You dreamt of him? Doing what?" Naruto leaned forward.

Sasuke looked at his curious blonde friend and closed his eyes to remember what exactly was done. "I'm standing on water with fog covering my feet. Itachi calls my name and when I see him behind me, he tells me that Ailia is in danger. I ask who did he mean, but he repeats it before he disappears." Sasuke opened his eyes to see that Naruto had gone from curious to skeptical. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Naruto, I'm not lying about this. Why would I waste my time asking about some girl that I made up if I were?" Sasuke asked, catching the blonde in his skepticism.

Sasuke had a point. Why would he? Naruto cleared his throat and expression. "Well, why would Itachi come to you and warn you about a girl that you never heard of without a full name or a description?" Naruto asked reasonably.

Sasuke was getting irritated, "I have no idea. Let me just call Itachi and ask him." Sasuke said sarcastically.

Naruto raised a brow at him, warning him and looked down. "It doesn't make sense is all I'm saying. I've never heard or come across a Ailia."

"Neither have I. But it seemed important enough for me to randomly dream of that name." Sasuke pointed out.

Naruto leaned back again and nodded, "Well the only thing we can do is wait and see if any Ailias pop up."

 _ **() ()**_

 _ **0 0**_

Ailia felt a hand on her shoulder, shaking her from her sleep. She mumbled and slowly opened her eyes. When she did, she gasped as she saw an old man jump high in the air and back away from the boat, acting as if he was having a panic attack. Odd thing was, she was seeing red. Ailia looked around, the area looking blood red and white, Ailia looked down and closed her eyes. But she was still seeing red in the boat. Very confused, Ailia blinked her eyes several times, wondering why that would be and opened them again.

Now instead of red this time, she was seeing the tin color of the boat. Boat? Ailia pushed herself up, hair covering the side of her face, as she studied the boat. As she stared at the boat, her eyes went out of focus. Then the memory came back to her in a wave.

The strange noises. Her mom yelling. More noises. Her mom rushing out and telling her that intruders were there in their house. Them running down the docks and getting in the boat. Two strange men appearing. Her mom holding her down and shoving a white envelope in her hands, then her mom jumping out before telling her to go to a village. Just what village? And where was she?

Ailia was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the old man. "You some kind of demon?" He yelled, officially away from the boat, river bank, and away from the strange girl.

Demon? Ailia looked up to where the man was, moving onto her knees and covering her eyes from the sun to see him. It had to be early morning. "No." She called her

"Then why were your eyes red?" He asked.

Ailia pondered this. Why was she seeing red? That never happened before and well it's not like she has a mom right now that could tell her. Ailia let her arm drop and looked down. Did her mom survive? What even happened last night? Ailia wasn't sure, but realized she was clutching the white envelope she was handed. Her mother made sure she had this before she disappeared. Maybe whatever was inside could explain all of this.

"Oi!" The old man called again, but Ailia ignored it and tore the seal before pulling out the contents. Several small things fell out as she gripped the letters. There were several letters actually.

Ailia looked at the things that fell onto the boat and noticed they were pictures. Curious, she picked on up that had a male, young looking with his hair tied back in a low pony tail. Sort of like her own hair whenever she pulled it into one. Ailia held the picture in between her index finger and the side of the letter. She read over it and recognized a name.

...the hidden leaf village, Konoha.

Ailia remembered what her mother was telling her. She needed to take this and head to the hidden leaf village. Her eyes scanned the name over and over again before she gathered the fallen pictures and shoved them and the letters back in the envelope. "Hey old man!"

 _ **() ()**_

 _ **0 0**_

Sasuke sat on the couch, reading one of his old favorite books, trying to distract his mind from the dream. Sasuke huffed and tossed the book to the side. Obviously it wasn't working.

Sakura heard her husband huff and popped her head into the living room before walking in. She placed her arms around his neck and down his chest, feeling his good hand grip her wrist gently. "What's the matter?" Sakura asked in a low voice, resting her chin on his shoulder.

Sasuke pressed his temple to hers, rubbing his thumb along her skin and closing his eyes, allowing her to calm him simply by holding him. After a long moment, he answered. "Just this dream I had. I can't seem to stop thinking about it."

Sakura chuckled, "When do you ever stop thinking?" She asked jokingly.

Sasuke smiled lightly at her joke and turned to kiss her cheek. "This time I would like to." He whispered and Sakura turned her head to look at him with suggestive eyes and a sultry smile.

"Well Mr. Uchiha, perhaps I can help with that." She purred.

Sasuke smiled turned wolfish and he cupped her cheek. "Perhaps, Mrs. Uchiha."

Sakura blushed and leaned in for a deep kiss. The kiss filled her and him inside out before it was broken for a split moment. In that moment, Sasuke had gripped her waist and flipped her over the edge of the couch and into his lap. Sakura giggled and brought his head down for another warm filling, breath taking kiss.

 _ **() ()**_

 ** _0 0_**

Ailia looked at her map for the hundredth time that day. Is she going the right way?

After reading a page of those letters, Ailia had found where she had to go. To the village hidden in the leaves. Konoha.

Ailia had asked the frightened old man if he knew where this place was. Of course after long moments of calming him down, he told her that it was a three day walk from where they stood. Right away Ailia wanted to leave, but the old man stopped her. Goro, she later came to learn, told her that she was half blue with what she was wearing and wouldn't survive with barely any clothes and zero food in her.

Ailia agreed and let the man take her back to his little cabin hidden in the trees a little was from the river bank. Turns out, Goro had a daughter before she was married and moved out. Goro said that some of her old clothes should fit Ailia and handed her a pile. Thanking the man, she slipped on the well fitting clothes. Ailia wore a dark blue long sleeves with pants and boots. Ailia had taken her time brushing her long, thick hair and tied it in her low pony tail.

Goro had given her clothes for the next week, a sleeping bag, a water canteen, and packs of cooked fished and rice. He of course packed this together while she had gotten ready and smiled when she took it gratefully, thanked him, and waved goodbye before looking over the map he also given her.

It was the morning of the third day, and the feeling of someone following her had intensified. The first day and night, she felt nothing but curiosity about those pictures and letters. She would have read them, but she had grew weary on her first day's travel. Ailia had never really traveled anywhere this long before. The second arrived and Ailia felt eyes on her, but continued on her journey.

That night, she could barely sleep. The fear of those people finding her and feeling eyes on her every step she took had her on edge.

Now on third day's morning, Ailia felt drained. She felt exhausted and her food supply had run out last night. So, with a tired and hungry body Ailia moved on.

After checking her map and confident she was going the right way, Ailia didn't notice two people approaching her. But she felt danger close to her. Her spine had chills running down her back and her hairs on the back of her neck stood up quickly.

Ailia slowly looked behind her and saw two black figures coming towards her. Her onyx eyes studied as the figures came closer and closer. Then a voice started screaming in her head. _Run!_ The voice screamed and adrenaline shot to her legs, making the fifteen year old run.

Ailia ran straight ahead for her destination, hoping she was getting close.

Then she yelped at a sudden sharp pain that was in her calf. Ailia stumbled and fell to the ground. She whimpered and looked to her injured calf, seeing a weapon in her flesh and blood spilling out freely. Scared, she noticed the black figures running to her and gulped. She had to get away fast.

So, Ailia grabbed the handle of the weapon, wincing and hissing at the touch, and pulled it out as fast as she could. Ailia held back the tears forming and limply stood up. Without thinking, she bolted again. Or at least tried to. The injured leg had her limping as she ran closer to the gates.

Ailia could feel them closer and pushed herself to get away faster. Then, hope swelled in her whens he spotted gates before her.

 **() ()**

 **0 0**

You know that feeling that you can't explain, but follow anyways. That is why Sasuke walked along the paths in the village, wondering why his feet were carrying him to the gates. It may be out of habit or the feeling and voice telling him too, but Sasuke found himself nearing the gates.

For the past three days he had felt nothing but on edge since that dream. And try as he might, but the feeling wouldn't go away. Today had only gotten worse for the Uchiha. Sasuke couldn't think right with this gut feeling telling him to go and find this Ailia.

 _She's in danger._

Itachi's voice echoed in his head. Yes, he was starting to understand that this Ailia girl was important to Itachi at some point in his life, but why now of all times did Itachi decided to speak to him.

Sasuke looked up sharply when he heard a scream.

Before the gates, there he saw a girl fall face forward to the ground. Without thinking, Sasuke and the two guards reacted and sped to the girl. Sasuke saw two figures run up to the girl, and stopped when they saw them coming towards themselves. Sasuke frowned and without thought, he engaged in a fight with the two. Of course the fight only lasted two minutes when he heard one say they had to go back. Sasuke wouldn't let them leave with their loves, but they disappeared before he could grab them.

Sasuke huffed and turned to where two guards were standing over the girl with a kunai in her back. He approached her, seeing her breathing harshly. "Get my wife." He ordered and the two only glanced at each other before doing so. Sasuke couldn't move the girl, but her whimpering in pain. Not only did she have a knife in her back, but her calf was bleeding badly as well.

Sasuke touched the girl's head in the hopes in soothing her, but she yelped and jumped from the touch. "It's alright. You're safe from them." Sasuke touched her thick ebony hair and the girl started shaking. She's going into shock.

Sasuke combed her hair and asked, "What's your name?"

He heard sniffles and then a very soft response. "A-Ailia." before he himself went into shock.

 _ **~End Chapter Three~**_

 _ **So?**_

 _ **Well, that took me a little bit.**_

 _ **Yours truly,**_

 _ **OnceDeadTwiceShy.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey!**_

 _ **Next Chapter!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **Chapter Four**_

Sasuke paced back and forth in the hallway. Could it be possible? Who was she? Was it even the right Ailia? These questions swarmed the Uchiha's mind as he paced back and forth.

Naruto had been called to the hospital urgently. He had thought something horrible happened to one of his people or worse, but when he saw Sasuke pacing, he quickly asked what had happened. After Sasuke explained that he was walking to the gates and saw a girl being attacked, fighting the attackers off, Sasuke had said that the girl's name was Ailia. Now for three days, the name Ailia had been the main focus of their thinking. Even when either one was working on something else, that name had came back to the forefront of their minds. Why was that name so damn important?

Itachi.

Uchiha Itachi, S-class nin, murderer of his clan, traitor to his village, and killed by Sasuke. Why did Sasuke have a dream about Itachi telling him a girl by the name Ailia was in danger? That was the main question Naruto had for three days. Now he was asking what ties did this girl have to Itachi?

Was Naruto a believer of spirits coming back in some odd way to help you or tell you something? Yes. Was Sasuke?

Naruto peered over to his friend pacing still as they waited for the results of the girl.

It would seem Sasuke was starting to believe it.

Another five minutes passed when the door opened and a exhausted Sakura stepped out. Sasuke went to her immediately, putting a hand to her shoulder. Sakura looked up at Sasuke, seeing the million questions in his eyes. "She made it." Sakura announced.

Both men had come to surround her, but before they could ask anything else, Sakura held up a finger to silence them. "Wait. Before you two go in there to ask questions, I think I can answer one for you." Sakura had known about the odd dream and what was having Sasuke question everything. Who was this Ailia? Sakura flipped to a couple of pages on her clipboard and found the one she was looking for. "I ran a couple of blood tests against Itachi's blood, just a thought," she added when they went to ask her why, and continued, "and it turns out that her father is Itachi."

Four pair of eyes widened. Itachi is her father? Correction, was her father. Itachi had a daughter. A daughter that never knew her father, from what Sasuke guessed.

"How?" Naruto asked.

Sakura flipped the pages back and smiled, "Naruto I'm sure you know how."

Naruto shook his head. "No, what I mean is how did no one know about her? How old is she anyways?"

"Fourteen or fifteen is my guess." Sakura answered, but the first question was left unanswered.

Sasuke spoke up. "Someone knew about her. She was attacked, so someone knew about her existence."

Silence. Sasuke had a point. This girl was recently attacked by people Sasuke or Naruto didn't know. People in masks, but ones who left a fight. Did they give up or did they just return to recuperate?

Sasuke looked to his wife. "May I go in and speak with her?" He asked.

Sakura nodded and opened the door a little. "Don't push her." Sakura whispered and let her husband in.

Sasuke nodded at her recommendation and walked into the room. When he looked over, the girl was sitting up on the edge of the bed, swinging her feet and looked down. Her ebony hair was long and in a desperate need of a brush. It hung over her left shoulder, covering her face from view. She was quiet it, but she was sitting up. Her calf and back were injured, this girl should be laying down resting.

"You should probably lay down." Sasuke voiced quietly, careful not to startle her.

The girl looked up some, moving her hair to her other shoulder to look at the man who came in, and Sasuke's eyes widened some. "I'm sort of use to being injured." Ailia spoke softly, but Sasuke wasn't hearing what she said.

Blood tests weren't needed. This girl, Ailia, looked almost like Itachi. The slight roundness in her cheeks, the calm onyx eyes, the traditional porcelain skin. Almost like seeing his brother when he was younger.

Sasuke schooled his features back to expressionless, but those eyes of hers instantly went wide. "You look like him." She whispered.

Sasuke raised a dark brow. "Who?" He asked.

"Sasuke. You look like him, just with slight differences." Ailia clarified.

Sasuke tilted his head some in question. "How do you know me?"

Ailia didn't break eye contact with Sasuke. "The pictures."

"What pictures?"

Ailia pointed over to her pack that had been brought in over behind Sasuke in a corner. Sasuke turned to see it and looked back at her with a silent question. Ailia understood the question and nodded, allowing him to search her pack. "They're in a white envelope along with some letters."

Sasuke had found the envelope in a matter of seconds, picking it up and opening the flap. Inside were several folded letters, which he took out, and found the little pictures. There were a total of five pictures. One was of Itachi when he was thirteen, the second one of Sasuke when he was fourteen. When had Itachi taken this? In the picture, Sasuke was in the shade on a tree branch, leaning back with closed eyes. So, Itachi was watching him that day? He remembered it because Sasuke had felt eyes on him, but sensed no one there.

The third picture was of their mother, Mikoto, smiling her motherly smile. Sasuke missed his mother so much. The fourth picture was of their father, Fugaku. He wasn't smiling, but for some reason, he could see happiness in his black eyes. Sasuke always tried to please his father, but the only one who could do that was Itachi. The last picture was a copy of the family photo. Mother and Father in the back with Sasuke in between them. His mother's hands were on Sasuke's shoulders. Itachi was standing off to the side of their mother, which Sasuke never understood why. The only one smiling in the photo was Mikoto.

Sasuke looked up to Ailia, she had been silent as he looked over the photo, and placed the photos back in the envelope. Sasuke then held the letters, wondering what it contained. "What's your name?" He asked.

Ailia slightly straightened up. "Kita Ailia." She answered.

Kita? Why would she be named Kita and not Uchiha? Sasuke grew curious. "Who is your father?"

"Uchiha Itachi, according to those letters." Ailia answered. Ailia bit her bottom lip before asking, "Is he really my father?" She looked at Sasuke with questionable eyes.

Sasuke hadn't missed the look and looked down before walking over to the bed and sitting on the edge with her. He looked to her small face and spoke. "From what the blood tests says, yes. My brother is your father."

The look never disappeared. "So, he was a ninja?"

Sasuke nodded, "A great one." Sasuke didn't lie. Itachi was a great ninja.

Ailia smiled softly and Sasuke noticed her smile was just like Itachi's. Calm, soft, and full of love.

Sasuke cleared his throat. "Your last name is Kita? Why?" Sasuke asked.

Ailia shrugged, pursing her lips before she answered. "My mother's name is Kita Rin. Mom said that they never married, and before they could, he was killed in battle." Ailia looked down some.

So that was the lie this woman told her. Well, he would need to find this woman and ask her some questions. "And your mother? Where is she?"

Ailia's eyes darkened quickly, her aura coming dark as well. Sasuke didn't feel threatened by it, but wondered what made it so. "Someone has her." Ailia mumbled. "I have no clue where she is, but she gave me that envelope and told me to come here. I saw her about to fight before everything disappeared." Ailia didn't lift her head, only kept it down and tried not to cry.

Sasuke had gone blank. So the mother had been captured, most likely killed, and she was left to travel on her own from wherever she came from while being chased down like an animal. And oh, she's his niece by blood.

Sasuke looked up and out the window to the clear blue skies. _Anything else Itachi?_

* * *

"You what!" A deep, angered voice echoed as white narrowed eyes held a death glare at the two men in masks.

"We had to leave. Uchiha Sasuke would have killed us if we hadn't." One in a tiger mask spoke.

"I said to get the girl at any costs!" The man, sitting in a chair, yelled. "Now, she's being protected by Uchiha Sasuke and the Hokage! Do you have any idea how hard it will be to get her now!" His voice had the two shaking in their skins. "If they find out she is an Uchiha, they will protect her at any costs! She's a fifteen year little old girl! How hard could it be to grab her?"

One in a owl mask spoke. "Her mother-"

"Her mother is dead! I killed that bitch when that little tyke was born! Her adopted mother happened to be a ninja and it took both of you to fight her off before you caught up with the girl!" A fist slammed on the arm of the chair, making it crack under the hit. "Bring. Itachi's. Child. To. Me." His voice dripped with venom, the two masked men nodded. "Now!" He ordered and the two disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Naruto waited until Sasuke entered the hall again, the door shutting softly behind him. "Well?" Naruto asked, a little impatient.

"She knows Itachi is her real father, but her mother has been captured." Naruto went to speak, but Sasuke cut him off. "Her mother's name is Kita Rin. I've heard that name somewhere, but according to Ailia, two men came after them in the middle of the night. She's from the land of waves. The two men, I'm assuming the same ones who attacked her, had been stopped by Ailia's mother." Sasuke explained.

"So her mother's a ninja? But that doesn't make sense. The land of waves doesn't have ninjas." Naruto raised a blonde brow.

"They don't." Sasuke confirmed. "But her mother might have been raised somewhere else and left to raise Ailia in the land of waves." Sasuke suggested.

Naruto went silent as he thought about this. That could be a possibility. Naruto had his eyes down as he thought and noticed Sasuke holding an envelope. "What's that?" He asked.

Sasuke brought it up and looked at it himself. "Letters and pictures of my family." Sasuke pulled out a picture of him when he was young and Naruto remembered that day. For once, Sasuke looked calm and peaceful.

Naruto saw the letters in the holder. "The letters? Have you read them?" Sasuke shook his head no. "Has she?" Another shake no.

Naruto sighed. He had a lot of work to do. He looked up to his old friend and saw the same look he was thinking. Sasuke had a lot of work to do as well.

 _ **~End Chapter Four~**_

 _ **So?**_

 _ **Yours truly,**_

 _ **OnceDeadTwiceShy.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey! Wow, gone for a day and there's suddenly more reviews and favorites and followers! Sweeeet!**_

 _ **So, to point something out really quick. Yes, I'm aware some of you don't like SasuSaku (neither do I) but this is following, or trying to follow, the main story line of the Naruto series. Some of you might have seen that Sasuke and Sakura have a daughter and are together. BUT! This does not revolve around SasuSaku and their love. It may mention, as before, them showing love and such, but it is mainly about Ailia and how she struggles to be an Uchiha.**_

 _ **So, that's that. Hope you guys enjoy this preview. The rest hopefully will be updated later today! No promises.**_

 _ **Oh! One more thing! If you like SasuNaru, then read Love and Redemption.**_

 _ **I am loving the reviews, and it seems you people are loving this story. Thank you for such beautiful reviews!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **() ()**_

 _ **0 0**_

 _ **Chapter Five**_

 _ **The Meet**_

 _To my dearest Ailia,_

 _If you are reading this, then you are ready to know who you are._

 _Ailia, I want to tell you that I did not want to leave you. If I could, I would wish in all the world to keep you. To watch you grow up into a woman. To love you and let you love another that would take you away from me some day. To see you happy and to have grandchildren. That is what I would wish._

 _The night you were born, holding you in my arms as you took your first breath, it brought me joy. You were so small and fragile-looking that I feared I would break you. I held you close to my chest, your little eyes opened, and I saw joy and happiness in your little eyes._

 _I am sorry to say that your mother, your birth mother, died after you were born. We did everything to keep you and her safe, but he had found us and killed her in cold blood. Rin is not your mother, she is an old family friend that agreed to taking care of you._

Sasuke stopped reading the letter and re-read that one line. Rin is not your mother, she is an old family friend that agreed to taking care of you. So her mother, this Rin woman, knew Itachi. How?

That name came back to Sasuke. Kita. He knew he heard it from somewhere. Sasuke placed the letters down on his desk and opened a drawer. Inside were little things such as paper, clips, pens and pencils. Underneath, in a hidden compartment, was a little black journal. Opening it up, it read on the first page This Belongs To: Uchiha Itachi. Sasuke had been given the journal before Itachi died for the second time. Sasuke had read through it several times, reading Itachi's fears and such. Not once was it mentioned that Itachi had a daughter. But what it did mention was this Kita Rin. Flipping through the pages, Sasuke stopped once he found the name. According to Itachi, Rin was a family friend. Of course, Rin was the same age as Itachi before Itachi murdered the caln.

Sasuke looked back to the letter.

 _Do not fear my little one. I loved you the second I saw you, and I love you in my death. I made no promise to come back to you because I knew I couldn't. I know that Rin will love you and protect you with her life. And your birth mother would have loved you with all her heart._

Sasuke went through the letters, trying to find answers. The second to seven pages were nothing but talking about the Uchihas. Itachi went one explaining himself and his family. Itachi even included why the Uchiha clan was murdered.

But the letter ended with, _I love you my sweet Ailia_ , and that was that. Nowhere was there a mention of who came after Ailia, and who is possibly after her now. All it mentioned was they were a _he_ and _he_ had found and killed Ailia's real mother.

Well, fuck.

Sasuke sighed, looking at the letters with narrowed eyes. How are they to protect her if they don't know who their foe is?

Sakura popped into his office, seeing the disdain look on her husband's face, and bit her lip. She wanted to ask him something important, but wasn't sure if now was a good time to do so. Before Sakura could change her mind, Sasuke looked up to her questioning gaze. "I know that look." He whispered as Sakura smiled, still biting her bottom lip. "What is it?" He asked.

Sakura took a breath, released her lip, and asked. "I was just wondering, what if Ailia comes to stay here?" when Sasuke raised a brow at his wife, she continued. "Sasuke she just found out who her actual family is, and she was attacked. Not to mention, she's in that hospital room being guarded by strangers. I think it would be better for her to be here. I can take care of her is she needs it. Ailia is the same age as Sarada, they could get to know one another. Plus, she can get to know you and know more about her father." Sakura explained excitedly.

Sasuke listened to his wife make valid points, but said nothing until she was completely done. When Sakura was younger, in her teens and early twenties, she would rant on about something and when you thought she was done, she would keep going. Thankfully, she grew out of that.

Sasuke smiled softly at her hopeful eyes. "Have you talked it over with Sarada?" Sasuke wanted to make sure everyone was on the same page as his wife, and was alright with it. Sakura nodded and Sasuke answered, "Alright, we'll get her in the morning." Sakura smiled widely and went over to tackle Sasuke in a tight hug.

* * *

Ailia laid there in the bed, eyes looking over at the night sky through the window. The white, yellow, and blue stars twinkling in the night. Today had been filled with surprises. First she learns who her father is, then she heads to the Hidden Leaf village. Second she's attacked, then she's saved. Ailia then comes to learn that her family, uncle, is here.

Ailia would know more had it not been for her uncle taking the letters and pictures. She let out a deep sigh and slowly rolled to her side. Ailia hadn't been lying when she said she was used to being injured. It wasn't all because of the bullies, but sometimes Ailia could be pretty stupid at times and hurt herself. Once, she was learning how to cut up vegetables. Ailia had gotten the hang of it quickly, but wasn't paying attention to where her fingers and the blade were. With one slice, Ailia had managed to cut into her forefinger, the tip of her middle finger, and side of her thumb deeply. Ailia remembered so much blood on the counter and all over the vegetables, with her mom freaking out. Sure it had hurt the first few minutes, but after a bit, it no longer hurt.

This time, she was stabbed in the middle of her back and the back of her calf. Both had rendered her unable to get away from her attackers. Even with her going into shock, Ailia only felt pain for a few minutes. High pain tolerance she guessed.

Ailia let out a small breath, tucking her hand under her cheek and closed her eyes. Hopefully tomorrow would be a better day.

* * *

The next morning, Ailia woke up to the sound of chirping birds. Ailia's brows drew together in confusion, momentarily forgetting where she was and what had happened. A dull pain in her leg and back reminded her quickly as she slowly got up. Ailia stretched her arms high above her head, yawning in the process, and then slowly rubbed her eyes. Ridding of the sleep, she laid her hands on her lap and stared at nothing for a few minutes. Once she fully woke up, Ailia moved the covers and scooted to the edge of the bed.

The second her feet touched the cold tile floor, the door opened. The same pink-haired woman, she came to learn as her aunt, entered with a large smile on her face. She wore a normal doctor's coat with a black and pink outfit underneath it. Ailia smiled back to her gently, wondering what today's events would be.

Sakura walked over to her niece, sitting on the bed. "How are we feeling today?" She asked.

Ailia went silent, feeling the dull pain before she spoke. "The pain is still there, but dull." She answered.

Sakura nodded. "May I take a look?" when Ailia nodded a yes, and Sakura had her turn around so she could push the shirt up. Sakura looked at the stitches, a total of fifteen, and made sure they were holding. Next, Sakura had Ailia stand up so she could look at her leg, another ten stitches. Seeing as Ailia's stitches were fine and made a note that this girl had high pain tolerance, Sakura had Ailia sit down and sat next to her.

"Ailia," Sakura started off softly, "Your uncle and I were thinking that, since you are family, you would like to come live us?" Sakura smiled, then added, "Only until we find your mom and from there, it's up to you."

Ailia listened to her aunt's question, before answering with a question of her own. "How long will it take to find my mom?"

Sakura didn't expect her to ask, but why wouldn't she ask. "The Hokage is doing everything he can to find her. It's going to take some time, seeing as we don't know exactly who attacked and who is after you. Do you remember anything?"

Ailia went silent again before nodding her head. "I remember seeing two males, one was taller than the other. One had a red and white mask in the shape of a tiger's face. The other had a identical mask, but in the shape of an owl's face. After that, I'm not sure." Ailia provided information they already had, but Sakura nodded and smiled. At least she could remember certain details.

"So, what's your answer?" Sakura asked.

Silence again. Ailia took her time answering this. If Ailia were to say no, then she would be stuck in this hospital or put with some other strangers. Ailia would have to learn their house rules and follow their orders, which would most likely lead to her not getting to know her family as much as she would like to. If Ailia were to say yes, then she would be with her family and get to learn more and more about her father at any time she would like. Granted, she would have to follow their house rules and their orders, not to mention and day-to-day update on her mother.

Ailia chose the obvious answer. "I would very much like to stay with you." Ailia smiled.

Sakura beamed. "Oh great! We can leave right away and get you settled in. Also we can go shopping for some clothes for you."

Ailia smiled and nodded, grateful that they were accepting her. Family or not, they didn't have to accept her if they didn't wish to.

* * *

Surprisingly to Sakura, Ailia walked down the streets of Konoha without so much as a complaint that she was in pain. After Sakura had let Ailia take a shower and get dressed, they packed the little things Ailia had and headed off into town. That's when Ailia started beaming with a large smile on her face. Seeing the streets and the people of the village, Konoha was much bigger than where Ailia lived, that was for sure. In her home, it was trees and endless water. Here, it was full of lively people, selling, making, or just talking to others. The place was slightly crowded, but Ailia was smiling the whole time. Seeing a new place, well Ailia never traveled anywhere, had that smiling effect on her. So the people and the air about the place just had Ailia grinning ear to ear.

Until they reached the Uchiha manor. The place was dead silent (no pun intended). Ailia looked to Sakura, but Sakura didn't even glance down to her. Sakura wasn't trying to be rude, it was just Sakura didn't know what to say to those questioning eyes.

Ailia looked back to where she was walking, observing the place. Ailia got a cold feeling from the place compared to the village outside. There wasn't any breeze and it was Spring. So why was the place so chilling? Ailia didn't know, but made sure to ask when it was convenient.

Sakura led Ailia to their part of the house, slipping off their sandals, they entered. Ailia looked around in awe. The living room was the first part you see when you enter, and it much bigger than her own living room back at home. At her home, her living had one lamp on a small table, a small bookcase filled with her favorites books, and one large couch that her and her mother would sit on and read or just talk about the day's events. There wasn't much in her home, but it was home to her.

Here, in her uncle's house, had one large couch with two tables on the end holding a designer lamp on each. There was a nice black rug on the wooden floor in front of the couch and underneath a wooden coffee table. On the right and left side of the tables were two sitting chairs. Across from the couch was the family photo she had seen in the envelope. Ailia stared at this, seeing her father as a young teen. It was strange, how they looked nearly alike.

Sakura touched Ailia's shoulder, bringing her back from the thoughts. "Ailia, are you alright?" She asked.

Ailia looked to her aunt. "Yes, I'm fine." she answered respectfully. Ailia glanced around to see the living room empty, but she was hearing the strangest of sounds.

 _Zing. Thud._

Ailia looked to the right, where the kitchen was, with curious eyes. "What...what is that sound?" she asked.

Sakura was setting a few things on one of the tables by the couch when Ailia asked. "Hmm? Oh, that's just Sasuke and our daughter Sarada training." Sakura said, placing one last thing down before looking back up to see Ailia listening to the sound. Sakura smiled, "Would you like to go outside and meet her?"

Ailia looked back to the pinkette, nodding. "I would love to."

Sakura walked to the kitchen, leading Ailia through, and opened the sliding door that lead outside. The second Ailia was introduced to the training grounds of the compound, Ailia saw her uncle standing behind a young girl about her age. She wore a sleeveless pink top that went down to her waist along with white shorts. Hot pink rimmed glasses were on her slender face. On her arms were handless black gloves. Adoring her smooth legs were black high thighs with black closed sandals. Ailia noticed the point of her outfit. The pink was to match her mother's outfit, and the black was to match her father's outfit. Oddly enough, Ailia understood this pattern. It was like her keeping her long hair, even though it drove her crazy to have it so long and thick. It reminded her of her father. It was the same with her cousin's, she assumed this was her cousin, outfit.

Ailia was intrigued, to say, as she watched her cousin throw a very sharp knife directly at the red and white ringed target. From Ailia's point of view it looked like she had hit it dead on. But when she heard the following, "Aim lower and more to the left." from her uncle, Ailia was a little confused. _Why aim lower and to the left more? Did she not hit it perfectly?_

Ailia watched as her cousin pulled out yet another knife identical to the last one, and with a sharp _zing,_ it cut the air and embedded itself deeply into the target once more. Ailia waited to hear what would be said next.

Sasuke nodded at his daughter's quick learning ability. "Good. Don't let your mind be distracted while in combat." Sasuke pointed out that his daughter was indeed distracted, and he could guess why. Ailia was coming over today to meet Sarada. One reason to be nervous is because she is a family member that was just now found. Still, Sarada should know better by now.

Combat? Ailia looked to her aunt with those questionable eyes again, but Sakura wasn't paying attention. Instead, she walked over to her husband wrapping an arm around his waist and smiled at Sarada. "I think it's time for them to meet, Sasuke." Sakura looked up at her husband as he looked down at her, nodding in agreement.

Sarada looked past her parents to see a young girl, short in height, around her age standing there awkwardly. The girl wore a dark Sarada looked to her parents with a raised eyebrow when they nodded for her to go and introduce herself. Sarada sucked in a breath and walked over to her newly found cousin.

When Sarada approached the girl, she noticed not only was she taller than her but she was an entire three inches taller than her. Sarada is easily five foot six, so Ailia had to be five foot three to come up to her neck. Not only was Ailia short, but her hair was nearly dragging to her feet it looked so long.

Sarada focused on the introductions. "Hello, I'm Uchiha Sarada." she placed a pleasant smile on her face.

Ailia heard her tall cousin speak, but said nothing. Ailia wasn't being rude, she was just observing the girl. Tall, short sleek black hair, slender body with some muscle development. Pleasant smile in her face, but Ailia was looking into her dark eyes. They weren't dark because of the color. No, Ailia suspected that her eyes were dark because she had seen something that made them so. Ailia had seen those familiar eyes in her mother's.

 _Mom..._

Ailia felt her heart ache while her stomach twisted painfully inside her. Ailia knew wherever her mother was, she wasn't safe. Just that feeling in her never left that night they were attacked. As much as she tried to push it away, in truth it was the only thing keeping her mind off of other pains in her body. Physical and emotional.

Snapping out of the thoughts, Ailia put on a bright smile. "Nice to meet you. I'm Kita Ailia." Ailia wasn't sure if she should introduce herself as Kita or Uchiha Ailia. For some reason, Uchiha Ailia didn't sit right with her. Ailia wasn't raised as an Uchiha, so it didn't seem right of her to take a family name she never grew up with. Even if it technically her family name.

Sarada gave her an odd look at the use of her name. Kita? Why would she be named Kita is this was Uncle Itachi's daughter? Sarada said nothing. She did note how she had sharp eyes before she spoke and how now, as she smiled, they looked wide with light.

 _She's innocent._ Sarada's mind thought.

Sasuke and Sakura watched the two interact quietly with each other. Sasuke watched Ailia and how she smiled brightly like his brother use to. After all, this was his niece by blood. One he never knew of, just like Sarada. Sasuke never knew he had a daughter until she came and sought him out. Ailia did the same, just different. Ailia was forced to come here to find out who her family really is. Only to be hunted by unknown enemies.

Even though they just met Ailia, Sasuke decided then and there he would protect her with his life. Much like he would with Sarada. They're family.

 _ **~End Chapter Five~**_

 _ **So? Sorry it took so long. I had testing to do.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed!**_

 _ **Yours truly,**_

 _ **OnceDeadTwiceShy.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey! So, I know it's been a long time since I've updated and I want to apologize for that.**_

 _ **I've been crazy busy with school coming to an end. I haven't had time to write because I'm focused on school right now. But! That doesn't mean I will be putting any of my stories to an end! As I have said before, I haven't had the time to write or even edit any of them. So, I am asking for someone to be my Beta. Anyone that has a sharp eye and is willing to help and has PATIENCE. I will be busy even more so this summer with my surgery, family reunion, traveling, and moving. So, with that being said, I do not know when or where I will have the time to edit and update.**_

 _ **So, please be patient with me. Most of you are loving my Love and Redemption and The Lost Uchiha stories. Thank you for your support. I do love you guys!**_

 _ **But if any of you would like to be my beta and wish to look over any of my other stories, PM me and I will gladly look over everything and accept you.**_

 _ **Thank you.**_

 _ **Yours truly,**_

 _ **OnceDeadTwiceShy.**_


	8. Chapter 8

So! Haha, where do I start...? Beginning I suppose.

OnceDeadTwiceShy here. It's been a few good months since my last update on anything. Simple reason. I slowly lost my creativity. I guess it was because of stress and soooo much happening in my life as of now. I do this sometimes where I just stop and need to break away from my usual creativity and such to focus on issues, which I hate but something I must do.

No, this is not a goodbye. This is a simple update as to why I have not responded or continued. So, I promise for the next week I will be updating and continuing on with stories. I would like to thank those who have stayed and those who have just started to read my stories.


End file.
